Finally Reaching You
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Gabriel est à la veille de devenir officiellement un Archange... Michel lui explique un ou deux éléments de la cérémonie. La suite de I Will Find a Way to Reach You.


**Finally Reaching You**

Seul au milieu du bazar habituel de son bureau, Michel poussa un gros soupir.

Dire que demain, le plus exaspérant de ses cadets serait officiellement intronisé Archange. Il lui semblait que Lucifer l'avait pris dans ses bras pour la première fois il n'y avait qu'une seconde à peine.

_Et puis tu as cligné des yeux_, glissa un murmure dans sa tête – celui qui avait parfois les mêmes accents que l'Etoile du Matin.

Le pire, c'est que c'était exactement ça. Aujourd'hui, Gabriel était mature – pubère, aurait dit les humains – et ça n'avait pas semblé prendre de temps du tout.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une figure très familière sur le seuil. _Quand on parle du loup…_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » interrogea l'Aîné des Anges.

Gabriel arborait la même mine que lorsqu'il venait de se faire punir.

« Et bien, Raphaël a _insisté _pour que toi et moi, on discute de comment se passera le grand jour. » lâcha l'adolescent. « C'est pas comme si ça m'inquiétait, mais bon, tu le connais… »

Michel était à la fois un politicien et un frère aîné, ce qui le rendait quasi imbattable en matière de non-dits. Du coup, il entendit parfaitement ce que voulait vraiment dire son cadet.

_J'ai peur, je ne sais pas comment demain se déroulera, Raphaël a pensé que tu serais plus à même de me rassurer._

L'Archange blond ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Si le guérisseur avait pensé calmer le trac de leur petit frère en l'expédiant à l'ange qui le terrifiait plus qu'aucun autre, il s'était planté sur toute la ligne. Enfin, autant s'efforcer de faire de son mieux.

« J'imagine que tu as déjà une vague idée du déroulement de la cérémonie ? » soupira-t-il.

Gabriel le fixa et un sourire trop innocent pour être honnête étira lentement ses lèvres.

« D'après Luci » fit-il avec une candeur perfide, « je vais devoir défiler devant tous les vieux ayant dépassé plus de seize ans, tu va débiter un discours creux et chiant à s'en taper la tête contre les murs, tu me remettras un ou deux trucs un peu symboliques et totalement inutiles, et ensuite tout le monde ira se coucher. »

« … C'est à peu près ça » reconnut Michel dès qu'il eut retrouvé sa langue.

« Juste à peu près ou totalement ? » persifla l'adolescent.

Michel ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à trois. Gabriel était stressé, comme lui. Il n'essayait pas de l'insulter gratuitement.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu recevras ? » interrogea l'Archange blond histoire de dévier la conversation vers des eaux plus sûres.

Une étincelle bien connue s'alluma dans les yeux jaunes de son petit frère – la curiosité qui le mordillait depuis qu'il avait su poser des questions.

« Luci n'a pas précisé » avoua l'adolescent d'un ton neutre.

Michel se laissa aller à sourire – ce qu'il regretta en voyant son cadet tressaillir. L'enfant n'était pas habitué à le voir montrer ses émotions, il ne connaissait que le _Prince des Archanges_.

« Tu veux que je te montre ? » proposa-t-il, voulant rassurer l'adolescent.

Pris au dépourvu, Gabriel battit des paupières, puis hocha la tête. Michel se retourna et farfouilla un moment dans le capharnaüm de son bureau, avant de refaire face au jeune Archange, tenant une dague.

« Tout d'abord, tu recevras ceci » annonça Michel en élevant la lame à hauteur des yeux de son petit frère. « Une fois mature, un ange devient un combattant, comme tu le sais déjà. »

L'air mal à l'aise, Gabriel déglutit.

« Je n'aime pas les armes… » lâcha-t-il.

Michel resta impassible.

« Les Léviathans menacent continuellement de se libérer du Purgatoire » dit-il froidement. « Le seul moyen de les repousser, c'est de se battre. Tu en as conscience, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais… »

« Si les Léviathans se libèrent, ils nous tueront tous » laissa tomber l'Aîné des Anges. « Et ils n'épargneront aucun d'entre nous. Ni Anaël, ni Inias, ni ton petit Balthazar. Si tu refuses de te battre, tu peux tout aussi bien les tuer toi-même. Parce que lorsqu'on a le pouvoir de protéger quelqu'un et qu'on refuse de s'en servir, on est autant coupable de la mort de cette personne que celui qui a manié le couteau, tu m'as compris ? »

Sans le regarder dans les yeux, Gabriel hocha la tête, paraissant au bord des larmes. _Bravo, espèce de sans-cœur,_ s'insulta mentalement Michel. _Fais pleurer ton petit frère._

Histoire d'alléger l'atmosphère, il décida de passer à la suite. Lorsqu'il se retourna après avoir reposé le couteau et récupéré le deuxième objet, Gabriel s'était repris en main et ne semblait plus vouloir éclater en sanglots.

« A ton avis, de quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda l'Archange blond.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils.

« D'une petite trompe ? » avança-t-il timidement.

« Pas n'importe quelle trompe » protesta Michel. « Tu sais que lorsque viendra le Jour du Jugement, Père se dévoilera à toutes ses créations ? »

« Oui, et il gardera auprès de lui les justes et rejettera ceux qui ne l'auront pas servi » récita l'adolescent – Luci lui avait souvent parlé de ce jour, le jour où Père ferait partager le bonheur de Sa vue à tous Ses enfants.

« C'est exact » confirma Michel. « Mais le Jour du Jugement devra être annoncé. Et c'est toi qui t'en chargeras, en soufflant dans cette trompe. »

Les yeux du Messager s'écarquillèrent violemment.

« Mais pourquoi ! » s'écria-t-il avec des accents de terreur.

« Parce que tu as été choisi » répondit son aîné. « Père le veut. »

« Et bien, il a tourné dingo ! » lâcha Gabriel dont l'envie de pleurer était revenue au triple galop.

Michel faillit s'étrangler en entendant le blasphème.

« Gabriel » dit-il en s'obligeant à garder son calme. « Père t'a choisi toi, et personne d'autre. Si tu veux protester, plains-toi à Lui. Moi, je t'ai seulement dit ce qu'il attendait que tu fasses. »

L'adolescent émit le genre de hoquet qu'on laisse échapper avant de fondre en larmes. Au désespoir, Michel se demanda pourquoi tout ce qu'il disait semblait martyriser autant son cadet.

« Et le prochain cataclysme qui me tombe dessus, c'est quoi ? » interrogea le jeune Archange, en essayant de se calmer à nouveau.

Pour toute réponse, Michel reposa la trompe, puis récupéra un nouvel objet sur son bureau – un collier constitué d'une chaîne à laquelle était suspendu un pendentif, une lune surmontée d'une étoile.

Pour le coup, Gabriel sembla s'apaiser et observa le pendentif avec étonnement.

« On dirait le collier de Luci… Sauf que le sien, c'est simplement une étoile à six branches. »

Michel glissa un doigt sous le col de sa tunique, ramenant au jour un pendentif en forme de soleil.

« Chaque Archange possède son propre emblème » expliqua-t-il. « Toi aussi, il faut que tu en aies un. »

« C'est quoi, celui de Raphaël ? » interrogea l'adolescent.

« Un bâton avec un serpent enroulé autour » révéla Michel. « Et à présent, nous avons fait tout le tour de la question. »

« Ah ? » lâcha Gabriel, l'air un peu déçu.

« Et oui. File, maintenant » lança l'Archange en se détournant pour ranger le collier.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Gabriel était toujours là, à le regarder avec une expression inhabituellement sérieuse.

« Quoi ? » lança-t-il avec un brin d'agacement.

Gabriel se mordit la lèvre.

« C'est… gentil de m'avoir montré tout ça » dit-il timidement.

Le visage de Michel s'adoucit.

« Est-ce que c'est un remerciement ? » demanda-t-il avec un brin de légèreté.

_Oui_, voulait répondre Gabriel. Il voulait vraiment le dire, mais c'était comme s'il avait subitement perdu ses cordes vocales. Il avait envie de se donner des claques – pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à se détendre avec Michel ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il lui lance des piques ou se dispute avec son grand frère ?

_Tu n'es pas toujours obligé de t'exprimer avec des mots_, lui avait dit Lucifer. _Parfois, tes actes parlent à ta place._

Rassemblant tout son courage, Gabriel s'avança et prit Michel dans ses bras.

L'Aîné des Anges en resta stupéfait pendant quelques secondes. Puis, très lentement, comme pour ne pas effaroucher un oiseau, il enserra délicatement son petit frère.

Gabriel sursauta en sentant les bras de Michel se refermer autour de lui et son angoisse sauta au plafond. Cette fois, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et il se dégoûta plus que jamais. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à surmonter sa peur – rien qu'une minute ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas laisser son frère le toucher sans vouloir le repousser et s'enfuir ?

_Quel genre de frère tu es, Gabriel ?_

Sentant sa tunique s'humidifier, Michel écarta Gabriel de lui et se rendit compte que son cadet pleurait pour de bon. Sans savoir pourquoi, il eut envie de l'imiter.

Au lieu de ça, il s'agenouilla – en dépit de ses treize ans, Gabriel n'était vraiment pas grand – et passa gentiment ses pouces sur les pommettes de l'adolescent pour essuyer ses larmes.

« Hé » souffla-t-il doucement. « C'est pour quoi, ça ? »

« Je mérite pas d'être un Archange » hoqueta Gabriel, sans cesser de pleurer comme une fontaine.

Michel le regarda sans ciller.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? » interrogea-t-il.

L'adolescent renifla.

« Parce que… j'ai peur de… »

Le reste de la phrase s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Michel eut l'impression très nette de sentir son cœur se déchirer de l'intérieur. _Oh Gaby… Qui s'en serait douté, que tu pouvais me blesser autant ?_

« Tu sais » déclara l'Aîné des Anges, « le jour où Lucifer a été intronisé, il était très calme. Encore plus impassible que moi, c'est dire. Il a suivi la cérémonie à la perfection, il a fait exactement ce qu'on attendait de lui, et une fois que tous les témoins ont été partis, tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? »

La gorge trop serrée pour parler, Gabriel secoua la tête.

« Il s'est vomi dessus » révéla Michel. « Je te le jure ! Il avait eu tellement peur de faire quelque chose de travers qu'il s'est rendu malade tout seul et il a fallu qu'il reste couché deux jours après ça. Enfin, il aura toujours fait meilleure figure que Raphaël. »

« Pourquoi ? » souffla presque craintivement Gabriel, mais commençant à sourire.

« Parce que le jour de son intronisation, Raphaël s'est carrément _évanoui_ » avoua Michel. « Devant trois milliers de personnes ! Il a fallu tout interrompre et Métatron a bien dû lui donner cinq ou six claques avant qu'il ne se réveille. En fait, il avait géré son stress encore plus mal que Lucifer, et quand il s'est rendu compte que tout le monde le regardait avec un drôle d'air, il s'est _encore _évanoui ! »

Cette fois, Gabriel s'était mis à rire. Un petit rire à moitié étranglé, à moitié un sanglot, mais un rire quand même. Michel sourit.

« Tu as le droit d'avoir peur, Gabriel. Même les Archanges ont peur. Nous ne sommes que des anges… avec plus de pouvoirs, peut-être, mais des anges quand même. »

Les yeux jaunes de Gabriel scrutèrent timidement les yeux verts de son frère.

« Alors… ça t'arrive aussi d'avoir peur, Mish ? »

« Bien sûr » confirma l'Archange. « A chaque fois qu'il risque d'arriver du mal à mes cadets. A chaque fois que _toi _tu risques d'avoir mal. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai » _S'il te plaît, crois-moi. _« Tu es mon petit frère et je t'aime très fort, Gabriel. »

L'adolescent sourit. Michel se releva et le poussa délicatement vers la porte. Arrivé sur le seuil, Gabriel se retourna vers son frère.

« Mish ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Sur ces mots, Gabriel rougit et s'enfuit en courant, laissant dans son bureau Michel estomaqué.

La grâce des anges résonne avec ce qu'ils ressentent. De fait, la grâce d'un ange vrombit de colère, bourdonne d'agacement, bruisse de tristesse, ronronne de contentement, fredonne d'apaisement.

Si quelqu'un était entré dans le bureau du Prince des Archanges à ce moment, il aurait été l'auditeur d'un récital peu habituel.

Car la grâce de Michel chantait.


End file.
